


What I Love About You

by extremelyharpoonedwhale



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex, I might add in Tord for shits and giggles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyharpoonedwhale/pseuds/extremelyharpoonedwhale
Summary: Tom.Big heart. Alcoholic. Black eyes? Snarky. Charismatic. Introvert.Edd.Sarcastic. Charming. Outgoing. Green eyes. Out of his league. Extrovert. Adventurous. Exciting.Tom was falling hard, and who knew Edd was the anvil pulling him down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to make a multi-chapter story and this was the result. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this, but I'm thinking maybe 20 chapters? Including the Prologue and Epilogue. This is the prologue, set after the events of The End. Tom is now beginning to develop feelings for Edd and that's all I'll give away!

He could never forget the fear that coursed through his veins as the robot took to the air in flight, threatening to kill his friends and everything he held dear to him without actually saying it.

Tord was a sick man.

Tom knew that. 

Tom tossed and turned under the covers, black pits of eyes shooting open in fear. The image pierced his mind like a bullet. 

Edd. 

On the ground.

Bloodied and bruised. 

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, in dire need of a swig of Smirnoff. He pulled the cap from the bottle effortlessly, thoughts rolling in like a riptide. Till the image popped into his mind.

The bright green eyes and the twinkle brightening them each time he would laugh at a shitty pun he'd muster up in an attempt to make him laugh, failing almost instantly. The messy locks falling into the orbs when he was flustered and the moles littering his face and neck. 

Tom tried to shake off the thought, he really did, but he couldn't. What if Tord came back to settle the score between the 3? What if he lost Edd? How would he deal with the twanging guilt he already felt just by leaving them alone in a fit of rage with Tord, causing him not only to bruise Matt's left eye, but to also destroy their house? He took another long swig from his bottle, pain already coursing through his head. 

Why did he have to deal with this bullshit?

**Author's Note:**

> Tom, you okay? I might make another chapter in Edd's POV, I don't know? Or should i make this just all in Tom's POV? Who knows what I'll do next!! But anyways I appreciate every hit, comment, and kudos! And I love all of you! Thanks for being such dudes!


End file.
